Wilting Lotus
by Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo
Summary: Who would have thought having a band would be so hard? DISCON


Hello once again my non-existent fans! I am here with a new story. Don't worry though, I'm still working on he is mine and just a minor offense so here is the story and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Besides they revolted against me when I demanded smut from them.

Disclaimer: I disclaim the ban Goodnight Nurse and all their songs.

I have a question. Would you guys prefer if I type like I type with my past stories of like this points to story Please tell me and then which ever one has the most votes is the format I will write in from now on. I'll do a vote for my other stories also, because some people might like the other style.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crowd erupted into screams as Wilting Lotus walked on stage. The lead singer

Kyuubi, as he was called, smirked at the crowd.

"I have a new song for you guys! However, I'm not going to sing it for you, but I will

give you the name. It is called My Only." The crowd erupted into bittersweet yells,

Kyuubi smiled and glanced at his guitarist, Akahanyou.(1) The guy nodded in agreement.

Said guy started strumming on his guitar and Kyuubi counted in his head.

'1-2-3-4, 2-2-3-4, 3-2-3-4'

"Midnight and I'm dancing with the devil, she whispers thoughts of pure evil. I see a

vision of an angel. Gunshot and my heart goes…" the crowd screamed and danced in the

music while others moshed in the mosh pit knocking over innocent old grandma's that

stood there wondering how in the fvck they got there.(2)

"Oh yeah, disco you make my body go. Oh yeah, baby look what you do to me." The

crowd shouted and repeated the lyrics doing some crazy hip thrusts they had made up in

the spur of the moment. Kyuubi and Akahanyou smiled for they could barely contain

their joy.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Shut the hell up" a hand was shot out from beneath silk covers to smash the innocent

alarm clock.(3) The alarm clock was silenced and the hand's owner moaned as a sign

saying he was happy it was quiet.

PEEB PEEB PEEB

Apparently the alarm clock wasn't happy with this fact. The hand shot from beneath the

covers again and smashed the no longer innocent alarm clock. A loud thump was heard as

the hand's owner rolled out of bed. The blonde sat up and blinked open his eyes.

"Oi Kyuubi, get your ass outta bed" the blonde, Kyuubi, launched from his place from

the ground and tackled Akahanyou.

"Shut the hell up Kiba, someone could hear you. I told you to call me by my real name"

"Sorry dude, it's been awhile since I had to call you Naruto" Kyuubi, well Naruto ran his

fingers through his golden locks and glanced out the window. The blue sky couldn't

compare with his blue eyes. Reflections of clouds danced through his cerulean blue orbs

every time a cloud snaked by. It was ritual for Naruto to run his hand through his hair and

stare out the window with such intensity.

Looking away from the window Naruto stood up and stretched. Glancing at Kiba Naruto

noted said boy was already dressed. Naruto trudged to his closet slowly mumbling to

himself. Something about dogs always waking their owner up to early.

"What did you say" Kiba asked.

"I said, I slept like a log, I don't mind getting up early"

Kiba raised his eyebrow at the blonde's words but ignored it and left so the boy could get

ready. Naruto stared at the contents of his closet and sighed, it was mostly Kyuubi's

outfits.

"Feh so stupid" Naruto growled as he pulled out baggy blue jeans, one of Kyuubi's white

longed sleeved shirts, and a short sleeve orange t-shirt. He walked to his dresser and

pulled out green boxers with ramen bowls on it. Naruto walked to the bathroom which

lay on the opposite side of the room. He position his clothes in one arm and opened the

door. After kicking the door shut with his barefoot, Naruto set his clothes on the sink

counter.

"Get a stake and put it through my heart now, no one's safe meet me when the sun goes

down" Naruto sung as he stripped off his sleepwear and stepped into the shower.

"Run for your life" Naruto adjusted the water and let the droplets from the showerhead

dance along his scalp.

"Cause the massacre begins tonight" Naruto continued to sing and wash himself till

finally after seven minutes he turned off the water and stepped out. Naruto grabbed a

towel and began to towel dry his now orange scented hair. Once his hair was dry he

proceeded to dress. There was nothing else to do really with his appearance.

Towel drying his hair had perfected his spiky but slightly messy hair and his clothes

covered him so yeah, he was done. Naruto glanced at his sleepwear trying to figure out if

he should pick them up but shrugged it off and exited the bathroom and walked to his bed.

He dropped down and pulled out a black backpack with orange skulls on it out.(4)

Naruto sat back up and threw a notebook, some wooden pencils (5), and an mp3 inside.

Naruto zipped up his bag and stood up. He dragged his bag behind him and walked down

stairs. His and Kiba's apartment was small so it didn't take long for him to reach the

kitchen. Sure Naruto and Kiba were the two man group that made up Wilting Lotus but

they preferred a small cozy house. Besides, it meant they could spend money on things

they didn't need like game systems and video games, instead of spending it on rent.

Naruto threw his bag on the counter and began to raid the cupboards. After several

seconds of searching, which seemed like hours to Naruto, he pulled out a cup of beef

ramen. Naruto squealed in delight and hugged the small package.

"I swear he acts like a school girl" Kiba muttered to himself. Naruto shot a glare at Kiba

daring him to try saying that again.

"I um mean, God I wanna by that shoe… drool" Naruto laughed.

"Ha ha dude, don't even try that. You know you suck at changing your words…

convincingly" Kiba sulked and Naruto looked away from the pouting pup and began to

cook his food. After two minutes Kiba looked at his watch, yelled, and yanked Naruto

away from the counter. "Wait Kiba, my ramen, my bag" Kiba stopped for a second but

only long enough so he could grab his bag. Kiba began to run again and he scooped up

his bag and their shoes as they ran out the door. "Kiba my ramen, my poor precious

ramen, what is going that we are rushing and I have to leave my baby at home to get

soggy."

"We are like ten minutes late"

"Bu-but Kiba, my ramen"

"Shut up Naruto" Naruto sighed and ran with Kiba being careful not to trip as he thought

about his poor ramen. They ran inside the school and went straight to their class. Kiba

and Naruto had the exact same schedule so neither would blow their secret. Once arriving

at room eight-four, Mr. Hatake Kakashi's class, Kiba threw open the door.

"Sorry I am late class – oh you guys are here… where are your shoes" Kakashi stepped

out of the class room and shut the door. Kakashi glanced at Naruto when said boy was

rubbing his eye and sniffling.

"Why is he crying"

"Oh Naruto loves ramen and he made some and was about to eat it but then I dragged

him out the door"

"Why did you drag him out the door"

"Cause we were late"

"Why did you let him make ramen if you were late"

"I didn't know we were late"

"Why not"

Kiba growled, "Stupid simple minded asshole"

"What did you say" Kiba cursed to himself and Naruto spoke up.

"He said 'I know it's stupid, but I was playing ship wreck fiasco'" (6)

Kakashi nodded and motion for the boys to put their shoes on. They complied.

"Thanks Kyuub"

"No problem Aka"

"Kyuub, Aka… sounds like those people from Wil-"

Kiba cut of Kakashi and spoke "Didn't the principal tell you"

"Oh right, almost forgot" Naruto and Kiba sweat dropped. Never the less, they got up and

entered the classroom with Kakashi leading the way. People began whispering as Naruto

and Kiba entered the room.

"Hey, he looks like Kyuubi"

"He isn't though because Kyuubi's eyes are naturally red and so are the tips of his hair"

"Well what about those scars"

"They aren't deep enough, plus this new kid is too innocent looking"

"Yeah your right but doesn't the other kid look like Akahanyou"

"No, his hair isn't like that" Kiba smirked at Naruto then spoke.

"Told you this jacket would make my hair look different" Kiba said, while Naruto

scoffed.

"Well class, we have two new students. I told you about them didn't I? No matter, their

names are Kiba and Naruto. Guys please introduce yourselves." Kiba stepped forward

and waved.

"Hi I am Kiba Inuzuka and I love dogs" people blinked, was that all he was

going to say.(7)

"Ok then Kiba, take a seat" said boy glanced around the room. There was some preps,

emos, a pretty girl, some- wait, a pretty girl. Kiba stared at the girl. She had lavender

white eyes short purplish blue hair. She seemed very nervous and shy and she kept her

head down. She was sitting in a corner all alone. The two desks to her right were empty

and the seats in front of her desk and the two desks next to her were empty also.(8) Well,

'I can sit there that way I will still be near Naruto.' Kiba began walking towards the desk.

The girl hadn't noticed so he cautiously sat down. Kiba turned to the girl and smiled.

"Hey, I am Kiba" the girl turned and let a small smile appear on her face.

"Hi, I'm Hyuuga Hi-Hinata" she took his hand. Kiba blushed at her cuteness. They

released one another's hand and Hinata turned away. Kiba continued to stare at her until

Naruto's voice snapped him out of his daydreaming.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I love orange and ramen" again the class wondered why the

introduction was so short and Kakashi pouted at the fact his porn reading would be cut

short because the new students weren't going to yap away. Naruto walked towards Kiba

and sat in front of him.

"Hey Kiba, who is this" Naruto said as he motioned towards Hinata(9).

"That's Hinata" Kiba said. Naruto turned to said girl and spoke.

"Hey Hinata" she looked up and blushed. Her face became red and her eyes shut… she

had fainted. "Holy shit" Naruto and Kiba said in unison. Bam! That was the sound of

fainted Hinata's forehead impacting with her desk. The startled class looked up from

whatever they were doing.

"I swear all I did was say hi then she got red and hit her head and I don't know what's

wrong and and"

"It is alright Naruto, just escort her to the nurse's office."

Naruto nodded and was going to pick up Hinata but stopped.

"Erm, can Kiba come with" Kakashi nodded in understanding knowing good and well

that the two were to be together at all time. Naruto was going to pick up Hinata again but

Kiba had beaten him to it. Naruto sighed knowing that his friend planned on seemingly

like the hero so she would like him. The two buddies walked out of the room and

embarked on their journey to the nurse.

Naruto sighed, it had been ten minutes and he and Kiba had no idea as to where they

were.

"Maybe I should ask for directions"

"Naruto we are in school, not on a road trip"

"Fine then lets just take her to the office"

"Okay"

Five minutes later.

"Ne Kiba, I think it might help if we knew where the office was"

"Hey, it was your idea… look there is a student right there. Go ask."

"Why do I have to"

"Because I need to take a break. She is getting heavy."

"Oh my god, you called your girlfriend fat"

"Shuddap Naruto and go ask"

"Fine, fine" with that Naruto headed towards the raven haired student.

'Heh, his hair looks like a duck's ass' Naruto thought as he neared the dark haired teen.

"A-ano, could you tell me where the nurse's office is" Naruto asked timidly.

Sure he may have been loud and sang in front of an audience of strangers plenty of times

but he never liked meeting them. The boy in front of him turned around and looked at

Naruto with a glare. Suddenly the boy's eyes widened and Naruto stared obliviously.

"It is just around the corner" the boy said as he pointed to his left.

"Ah thanks erm… uh… I don't know your name" the raven stared at Naruto then spoke,

"Uchiha, Sasuke".

"Ah um thanks again Sasuke" with that Naruto began to run off but turned around to

fetch Kiba. As Naruto ran by Sasuke again the only thing Sasuke thought was,

'He didn't even tell me his name'.

Naruto and Kiba reached the corner and Naruto suddenly stopped and turned to Kiba.

"I got his name but I didn't give him my name. I'll be right back, meet you in the nurse's

office." Kiba nodded. Naruto ran towards Sasuke who had continued taking books from

his locker.

"Err… Hi again Sasuke" said boy turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"I forgot to tell you that my name is Naruto… um Uzumaki, Naruto" Naruto stood there

smiling with a tint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said.

"Erm, yeah okay" and with that Naruto ran off.

'Dobe… cute little dobe'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is the only name I could think of for him. Akamaru mixed with hanyou meaning half dog demon.

My friend and I were talking about knocking over old ladies in a mosh pit… dunno why tho.

Of course the alarm clock is innocent; after all it was only doing its job.

My back pack looks like that accept I sewed on a Sasuke, Naruto, and Kilala patch.

Recently, I have been using #2 wooden pencils again cause I missed them. I find that kind of weird but oh well. Actually it is kinda nostalgic.

I just made up that game… it isn't real… at least I don't think it is.

The last time I had moved on my first day all I had said was my name and how I love sasu/naru and apparently the class had expected me to talk about myself for a whole class period…weirdoes.

(8)I hope that made sense. Here let me draw it. The H is where Hinata is sitting. The O are empty seats. OOO

HOO

the only reason Naruto asked about Hinata was because he saw Kiba talking to her.

Alright, thanks for reading hoped you liked and I'll update as soon as possible.


End file.
